Insurance is used by both commercial entities and individuals as a way to help cover damages, losses, etc. that occur from various events such as natural disasters, injuries, accidents, vandalism, and so on. There are many different types of insurance coverage, including automobile insurance, home/building insurance, worker's compensation insurance, general liability insurance, umbrella policies, etc. It is often the case that a commercial entity will have multiple distinct locations or businesses that each require insurance coverage. For example, a metal working company may have several different shops located in several different cities. In such a scenario, it may be desirable for each individual shop to receive an insurance invoice that is specific to the individual shop, as opposed to a single invoice that applies to the entire chain of shops.